Naruto Oneshot Collection
by Tomboy 601
Summary: A bunch of Naruto oneshots.
1. I Wonder

Author's Note: It's another oneshot, but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summery: Hanabi wonders why she doesn't have the things her sister does.

Hanabi glanced at the sky and wondered what made her sister so pretty. Hinata's speech couldn't be it. Her chakra couldn't be it either. And yet, Hinata had found a boy who liked her.

She was only nine and Hinata was fifteen. She was the favored child. But she had never found somebody who liked her.

To everyone, she was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

But Hanabi wanted to be seen as more. She wanted to be seen as herself, not just as Hinata's sister.

No one seemed to notice her unless she was with Hinata and her boyfriend, Naruto. Even then, she was only seen as Hinata's baby sister.

If Hinata and Naruto could be together, why couldn't she? And what about Kiba and Ino? Or Shikamaru and Tenten? Or even Sasuke and Sakura in their own way?

Hanabi wanted, no, needed a boyfriend. But that brought a lot of questions. For example, who would be her boyfriend? She needed someone her own age.

What would it take to get a boyfriend? Well, technically, it would be a boy who is a friend, not exactly a boyfriend.

What would it take?

Meanwhile, far away, Konohamaru murmured softly "To everyone else, you are seen as Hinata's younger sister. But to me, you are Hanabi."


	2. The Rumor

Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fan fiction. It's actually my  
English work formed into a fanfic. Oh, who am I kidding? This is my  
English work. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Ha! If I owned Naruto, I'd be rich. I  
don't even own the Sonic game I gave to my brother for his birthday…I own  
nothing.

Summery: A horrible rumor is going around saying that Sasuke is dating Hinata for her Byakugan. Can Naruto prove it wrong and catch the one who started it?

"It's not valid." Naruto told a crying Sakura.

"Yes it is!" Sakura sobbed.

Sakura had been pining for Sasuke for years. Everyone knew that. And now  
Sasuke was dating Hinata. Rumors came and went. All the rumors now  
claimed that Sasuke was dating Hinata for her Byakugan.

Sasuke had always been impervious to love. He couldn't-or wouldn't-love  
anyone. Personally, Naruto thought that Sasuke was being mean. He knew  
that Sakura loved Sasuke, so why couldn't Sasuke see that? True, he used  
to have a crush on Sakura, but that was a long time ago. He was older now  
and no longer felt this way about her.

"Sakura, I'll be right back." Naruto told his old teammate.

Naruto searched the village for Sasuke. He finally found Sasuke at the  
Ramen Bar.

Sasuke was alone. Naruto was confused. Ino said that Sasuke always came  
to the Ramen Bar with Hinata. But Hinata wasn't with him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, but Sasuke interrupted.

"If you're looking for Hinata, she's training with Hanabi."

"You mean you're not with her?"

"Of course not. Did you really believe those silly rumors?"

"No, I didn't!"

Sasuke smirked. "You're such a loser."

Naruto stormed out of the Ramen Bar.

"Stupid Sasuke…" He muttered, angrily.

Then again, Sasuke wasn't that different. He had the same emotionless  
stance. Love wasn't Naruto's forte. He has never been lucky in love. To  
be brunt, he flat-out sucked.

Naruto thought about this as he hunted for Hinata and Hanabi. He finally  
found them training by their house.

Hinata glanced at him.

"Let's stop for today, Hanabi." Hinata told her younger sister.

Hanabi agreed and went inside.

"Someone looks ferment." Hinata remarked to Naruto.

As she spoke to him, euphoria went through Naruto's body, causing him to  
shiver slightly. He noticed, for the first time, that Hinata was fairly  
pretty. Naruto scratched his arm, which already had abrasion from his  
ninja training.

"Hinata, I have a question to ask you."

"If this is about my so-called dates with Sasuke, it's just a rumor."

"Just a rumor? Does that mean you aren't dating Sasuke?"

"Of course not! Sasuke is always at the Ramen Bar on Tuesdays, so  
somebody made up a silly rumor where he was dating me."

"Thank you, Hinata. Sakura will be pleased to know that this rumor is  
resolved."

"Sakura? I thought that you moved on from her."

"I did. I just haven't found someone to take her place."

"You're such an amorphous, Naruto."

Naruto blushed as he left to find Sakura. He found her, still weeping, on  
the bench.

"Sakura. That Sasuke-dating-Hinata thing was just a rumor."

"I like the way you put that, Naruto." A new voice commented.

Naruto whirled around to find none other then Sasuke standing there.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

"Proposing to Sakura." Sasuke responded.

"Proposing?"

"You are such a loser. I want Sakura to marry me."

"No way!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and proceeded to propose to Sakura. Sakura accepted.

Naruto slunk away. After all he'd done for her, she still liked Sasuke  
better. He was alone again. He slipped into languish. He had no one.

Just then, Hinata appeared.

"Naruto. I have to ask you something really important."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I've liked you for a long time and I want you to know it. I-I love you.  
Will you m-marry me?"

Naruto was shocked. Hinata loved him? He started to say no, but  
remembered all the times he had with her.

"Yes. I'll marry you, Hinata."

Hinata and Naruto were officially a couple.

But one thing bothered Naruto. Who had started the rumor about Sasuke and  
Hinata? Just then he remembered what Ino had said.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke goes to the Ramen Bar every Tuesday. Hinata always meets him.  
They both always eat diet Ramen."

PRESENT

Naruto was furious! Ino had started that awful rumor. Naruto told Hinata  
and they made their way to Ino.

"That was cruel, Ino!" Naruto shouted at the blond girl.

Ino had nothing to say. She merely endured Naruto and Hinata's shouts and  
yells.

Ino had forgotten one thing when she started the rumor. Sasuke doesn't  
eat diet Ramen.

Author's Note: Well, that was a weird ending. What did you think? R&R?


	3. Flower Girl

Author's Note: Third in the Naruto Drabble and Fluff Series. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summery: The envious flower girl watches as her life falls apart right in front of her.

Flower Girl. That's all she was. Temari, the Kazekage's sister, was getting married. And they had chosen her to be the Flower Girl.

It wasn't fair. Chouji was the Best Man. She didn't want to be a Flower Girl!

Gaara has already married and he had twins with a baby on the way. Why couldn't she have been with Gaara?

Yes, she had been scared of jinchuuriki ever since Naruto showed her the Kyuubi's power. Sure, she was still worried about her former friend being with Gaara. Of course she wanted Sasuke back!

But, still a Flower Girl? She has never been so insulted. But if it brought her closer to Gaara, then she would be okay.

Temari was getting married to a leaf ninja. Gaara had married a leaf ninja, too.

Why couldn't she be better?

On the day of the wedding, both bride and groom showed up. Shikamaru gave the groom the ring. The groom placed it on Temari's finger.

She placed flower petals behind the bride. Temari thanked her.

As the newly-wedded couple kissed, she felt a surge of envy. That should be her. Kissing him. Getting married. How she wanted to be Temari!

After the wedding, the new couple made their way to Temari's bedroom. She knew what was going on. And she wished it was her.

The next morning, Temari announced that she was pregnant.

Sasuke had married Temari. Sakura had married Naruto. Gaara had Hinata for his wife. It was then that Ino realized that she lost everything.

Author's Note: This one is more of a drabble. R&R.


End file.
